Eagle Squadron
by Yoda
Summary: Reposted by Yoda for Chewbacca who is closing his account. A brief encounter with an X-wing squadron, please r/r...*COMPLETE*


A/N: This is my first fanfic ever although I have done lots of short stories and creative writing for English work, my personal thanks go to Yoda, for introducing me to ff.net, and for lending me his spare email address as I have none myself. For this reason you may also like to thank Yoda if you liked this short fic, it's basically just a taster I wrote for an English assignment, I may expand it, but will probably write more short stories first, all of which will be Star Wars related J .

Disclaimer: Yoda says I have to do this because of legal reasons and so I must say that all of Star Wars is the creation of George Lucas and all belongs to him in this story. Except I can claim the plot. I think. Tell me at the end if I'm right, he says you review each others fics, it's cool, and I've already reviewed some of his friends' stories. Or at least one, I don't know if it worked. I hope you all enjoy this. Please be nice in the end…

[PS: If you haven't read the X-Wing series, you should know a few definitions; eyeballs = TIE fighters, squints = TIE interceptors, dupes = TIE bombers, proton(s) = proton torpedoes, torps = torpedoes, deuce = twelve. If you find any I haven't explained, let me know in the review and I'll tell you about them later.]

****

STAR WARS

X – WING

EAGLE SQUADRON

'Pull in, pull in!'

'There's two on me, where are you Deuce?'

'I've got problems Nine, can you assist him Six?'

'Six here Twelve, I'll be there in a minute, there's squints all over the place.'

'Cut to point-nine-five Four, there's two on you.'

'They're all over Five!'

'This is Five, I can manoeuv–'

'Five's gone, she's gone!'

'A squint got Six, he's EV!'

'New squadron of eyeballs incoming!'

'This is Eagle One to _Home One_, what's the status?'

'We're pulling out Eagle Leader, prepare to regroup your squadron.'

'What about my EV pilots?'

'They were picked up by a shuttle, both Six and Eleven are aboard.'

'Losses?'

'Most squadrons report 25% losses.'

'Sithspawn, what about the Rogues?'

'Intact, one EV and no losses.'

'Roger that…this is Eagle Leader to Eagle Squadron, prepare for immediate withdrawal.'

'Time to hit and run Three.'

'I'm with you Two.'

'This is Leader, I said prepare to pull out!'

'We're going for the frigate Leader, it won't be a problem.'

'I said pull out now dammit, we have more eyeballs incoming.'

'Negative Lead, they won't arrive in time.'

'Is that the droid's calculation or yours Three?'

'Funny Lead.'

'Lock your torps Three.'

'Fire on my mark…mark!'

'Torpedo away!'

'Pull out now you two, the eyeballs are too damned close.'

'This is Six, TIEs headed up from the surface!'

'Seven is hit, Seven is h–'

'This is Eight, I've got two on me, Seven where the hell are y–'

'This is Eagle One to all Eagles, pull out, watch your wingmen.'

'This is Two, I've got four eyeballs on me, THREE WATCH YOUR TAIL!'

'I'm hit, I've lost my starboard engine! There are squints in the mix!'

'This is Four, I'm on your six Two, cut to–'

'BREAK LEFT FOUR!'

'I'M HIT!'

'Four is EV, Four is EV!'

'Watch yourself Six!'

'Nine, pull up they're on a collision with you!'

'Thanks Eight, turn to point-two-seven and I'll cover you.'

'This is Eagle One to all Eagles, get the hell out of here!'

'_Home One_ to all squadrons, report to your transports and retreat.'

'You heard them Eagles, pull out!'

'Leader this is–'

'Come in Three, dammit Three is gone, Three is gone!'

'Leader this is Four…my air is going…'

'This is Eagle One to _Brightstar_, I have an EV pilot, please assist.'

'Negative Eagle Leader, our shuttle is gone.'

'One this is Twelve, Four is gone, some Sithspawn burnt him up.'

'Dammit, Eagle One to all Eagles, anyone who's left report in.'

'Eagle Two here, they're all over me, stay away.'

'Nine here, I'm going after Two.'

'This is Ten I'm with Nine.'

'Twelve is your wingman Lead.'

'This is Two, there's only three left on me, thanks Nine.'

'No problem, I just need some help with these squints.'

'This is Eagle One, Twelve on me, lets show these boys how to fly.'

'Roger Lead.'

'Two cut to point-zero-five, pull those eyeballs along if you can.'

'Ain't nothing gonna stop them following me One.'

'This is Nine, me and Ten are going after the last two squints.'

'Roger that Nine, finish them and get to the _Brightstar_.'

'Two is incoming Lead.'

'Go Twelve, get a proton lock and wait for the green.'

'This is Two, Lead I'm heading straight for you.'

'Dive in three seconds Two or we're all in deep trouble.'

'DIVING!'

'Launch torps Twelve!'

'They're away!'

'One eyeball left, and he's all mine.'

'Nice shot Eagle Two, about time something went your way.'

'All Eagles report to the _Brightstar_.'

'This is Nine, the squints are gone, we're hassle free.'

'This is the _Brightstar_, all Eagles area aboard. Prepare for jump.'

'This is Eagle One, all Eagles lock S-Foils and report to the lounge, you've earnt it.'

'I'll see you in the tapcaf Lead.'

'Roger and out.'

A/N: So there it is, my first fanfic ever, and like I said an English assignment, the aim of which was to create a dramatic prose without describing actions – so did I deserve the 'B' that I got for it? Chewbacca.


End file.
